Jewels (Betrayal in Antara)
Bracelets, brooches, gems, necklaces, pendants, rings, and Shieldstones are valuable items found in Betrayal in Antara. For the Shepherd Medallion, see Shepherds (cult). Overview Precious items serve various purposes in the world of Ramar. Gemstones and Ornaments (Brooches, Bracelets, Pendants) are merely bought and sold for their value, while Necklaces and Rings, in addition to fetching a good price at certain rare shops, affect characters' stats when equipped. Shieldstones cannot be sold or equipped, but provide protection against various attacks when activated. Each Gem, Bracelet, Brooch, Pendant, or Shieldstone takes up 1/4 of a full inventory space. Rings and Necklaces are wearable, Rings taking up 1/4 of a full inventory space and Necklaces one full inventory space when not equipped. Gemstones and jewelry can be found in every chapter, but can only be sold in Chapters 1-7. Gemstones Diamond * Description: The hardest substance known to man, the diamond sparkled with prismatic radiance. But, character thought, you couldn't cook on it. Emerald * Description: The brilliant gem was the deepest green he/she had ever seen. Character suddenly realized that s/he held more wealth in his/her hand than most peasants saw in their lifetimes. Pearl * Description: Plucked from the depths of the sea, the pearl was a mistake -- the result of a grain of sand irritating the flesh of an oyster -- but character couldn't think of a mistake more valued. Ruby * Mined in: Shepherd Cave. * Description: Character had heard many women described as having ruby lips, but none lived up to the real thing. Men would fight equally hard over either. Sapphire * Mined in: Aliero Mines. * Description: Character held the stone up to the light, turning it in his/her hand to appreciate the azure gem's beauty. Torchite * Found by: using a Bucket on the town well in Melay. There is only one in the game. * Description: The inner glow of torchite, like a firefly caught in amber, made the rarest of all precious stones eagerly sought by jewelers as dramatic centerpieces for their work. Shieldstones Shieldstones can only be used one at a time, warding off as many attack effects as they have uses and disappearing when used up. They are activated or deactivated by clicking on them and cannot be transferred from one character to another while active. They cannot be sold. Their description is the same as their type of gem, with the addition: The stone wobbled a bit in character's hand. Diamond Shieldstone * Wards against Electric attacks. One of the game's two Diamond Shieldstones is obtained in Melay. Emerald Shieldstone * Wards against Poison attacks. The game's only Emerald Shieldstone is in a lever chest in Keth. Ruby Shieldstone * Wards against Fire attacks. There is at least 1 Ruby Shieldstone in the game. Sapphire Shieldstone * Wards against Cold attacks. Sold in the shop in Ligano and found in Chests and other places. Ornaments Bought and sold for their ornamental value, these objects take up inventory space but cannot be worn. Bracelet * Description: Some things never went out of style. Bracelets of silver accented with lapis inlay predated the founding of the Empire, and their simple elegance seemed destined to outlast it. Brooch * Description: Ladies of the Chailan court offset their simple gowns with brooches like this one. With the impending alliance between Chail and the Imperial Family, demand for the brooches among the Antaran nobility quickly outstripped supply. Pendant * Description: Character grimaced. The pendant was far too garish for his/her tastes. Trends in fashion were always transitory, but he/she hoped this particular one passed quickly. Necklaces Necklace of Communion *When worn, increases Assessment. *''The silver loops, each intertwined with its neighbors, were elegant in their simplicity. Character traced his/her fingers along one of them and got a brief sense of those around him/her -- as if he/she was inside of them, with a better understanding of their abilities than they likely had themselves. Character let his/her finger slide away from the silver and the feeling faded.'' Henne's Horn *Acquired in: Waterfork in Chapter 2. When worn, halves the amount of food the wearer consumes each day. *''Contrary to the joymens' tales, the horn didn't produce banquets of succulent delicacies at the wearer's command. Named for the Face which watched over travelers, it did allow one to go for longer stretches without food.'' Protective Charm *Acquired from: Garvin Usher in the intro to Chapter 7. +5 Defense when worn. *''The charm obviously had been crafted with painstaking care. Branches of gold cradled a lustrous pearl with a delicate resolve. When worn against his/her chest, the charm felt reassuringly warm.'' Lucky Charm *Acquired from: Gerard Fayle's house in Chapter 4. When worn, increases odds of successful Lockpicking and Gambling. *''The charm was one of the few items TrKaa ever exchanged with outsiders. Woven from their onw feathers, it was valued not just for the good fortune it was reputed to hold but because the TrKaa only bestowed them as gifts of respect or appreciation.'' Rings Circlet of Senaedrin *When worn, increases healing speed when sleeping after injury. *''Circlets of Senaedrin were said to be forged from the goddess' own tears at the death of Emperor Valorian I . Only a few were known to exist, but the tales of their astounding curative abilities created a broad market for worthless fakes.'' Ring of the Ranger *When worn, increases Scouting. *''Most people thought the peculiar rings sported by some trackers and scouts were awarded to them when they finished their training. Actually, a Ring of the Ranger was not a reward for natural skill. By linking the wearer with the earth beneath him, it could make even an inept city lordling a capable ranger.'' Ring of Welcoming *When worn, increases Lockpicking. *''A well-meaning mage first manufactured such rings to enable engravers to perform more delicate work. Once less scrupulous sorts got wind of their existence, craftsmen had to guard them well or have them purloined in the night. Just touching the ring, character felt a surge of nimbleness and sensitivity in his/her fingertips and immediately understood why thieves would find them so interesting.'' Shadowring *When worn, increases Stealth. *''Rings such as this weren't often seen in the Empire. Stealing them away from Chailan spymasters tended to be more trouble than it was worth. In fact, one generally needed a shadowring to sneak up on a spymaster in the first place, which made acquiring one something of a paradox.'' Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Items (BIA)